Friend from childhood
by LouisVuitton11
Summary: A childhood friendship are often easily forgotten, but not for the childhood friends Cristina and Owen. They meet again 15 years later, as adults and resume their old friendship. AU.


**Friend from childhood**

_AN: That was supposed to be one of my one-shot about their first meeting, but I couldn't help but write more and more. It became a kinda short story. I hope that you like it._

_Here after, I will try to update the my other stories. I have Christmas break right now and have more time to write)._

* * *

Owen was in the bar Joe's and took a sip of his scotch whisky, and tried to ignore that his leg in plaster was tickling. He was once again annoyed that he was knocked down by a car. It made him unable to work in three months. He didn't want to wear his leg in plaster for three whole months. Everything he wanted was to get back to his work as a firefighter.

"One more" he said to the bartender Joe. At the same time, someone came and sat next to him.

"A shot of tequila" the person said. Owen frowned, he recognized the voice. He looked up and was surprised by the view. He blinked, shocked and saw the perfect raven curls which floated down her back, her flawless and delicious porcelain face, her sparkling coffee brown eyes and so, these full rosy lips.

He recognized her immediately, even though she looked older. She was impossible beautiful or even more beautiful. He smiled, he could feel that the missing piece of his heart had come back. He had thought he would never see her again. Memories came back with full force.

**15 year ago (general POV, mostly Owen's)**

A new family had just moved in the new house, in a family-friendly area. Several housewives peeked out through their curtains and curiously examined the new Asian family – a single father with his little daughter.

"Where are you going, Cris?" Paul called out, he was standing at the removal van. Several removal men carrying furniture out of the removal van.

"Playground, dad!" 6 year old Cristina called out, happily and crossed the road. She had seen a playground on the way to the new house.

Little Cristina with her wild, dark curls was leaping in her jeans overall (a present by her father and the one who her mother hated). In the playground, she saw two swings at a tree, distant from the playground. A small red-haired boy sat in the other and rocked quiet. He looked pretty sad.

Cristina sat down on the other and began to swing. She flew higher and higher up against the sky, with her tiny legs in the air. It felt wonderful and liberating. She forgot for a moment that her parents were divorced.

The red haired boy looked at the little, pretty girl, and saw how happy she was. Maybe it was the swing. He decided to swing higher than her. It looked funny to fly to the sky. He began to swing higher and higher. He grinned when he felt how the air whizzed through his red hair and how he came closer and closer to the blue sky. He felt happier and forget for a moment that his army father just went to the war.

The two child noticed each other and they both consciously and wordlessly began competing about who could swing highest. Suddenly, the girl jumped away from the swing, she landed elegantly and gracefully on the sand.

"Awesome!" the red haired boy exclaimed, and decided to try the same thing. He jumped away from the swing, but he ended up face to the sand.

Cristina giggled. "Clodhopper" she said and smiled sweetly.

Owen looked up and saw the pretty girl smile, he was enchanted at the moment. It was a really pretty girl, with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She looked like a doll, but dressed in jeans overall.

She held out her tiny hand to help him get up, Owen took it without hesitation and got up from the sand.

"Thank you, I'm Owen" he said and brushed away the sand from his face and clothes.

"I'm Cristina" she replied. From that moment, they were friends and then best friends.

* * *

A 9 year old Owen held his G.I Joe action figure and put back the army boots.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked his curly haired friend, who played with one of his action figures. Normally, Owen never let someone touch his collection of action figures. But Cristina always got to do it, he couldn't deny her sad puppy-face. And he always liked to play action figures with her.

"I want to become a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts" she replied immediately. Owen giggled – Cristina had become a bit obsessed about Harry Potter. She was the one who always wanted to play HP-role play. And she had only read the first book so far.

"Do you know that Hogwarts isn't real?" he said, with a teasingly grin. She turned to him and glared at him.

"Sure! Hogwarts is real and I will get their letter when I'm 11!" she said, obstinately. Owen laughed.

"Don't be grouchy. It's just a stupid book about a fantasy world" he said and ruffled Cristina's curls. She got up immediately and threw his Chewbacca action figure on him. Owen catched the action figure and looked upset at her. "Be careful with Chewbacca."

"It's not a stupid book. It's you and your silly dolls who are stupid!" she said. He got up, upset.

"They're not dolls! A-C-T-I-O-N-F-I-G-U-R-E-S!" he exclaimed and pouted.

"They are dolls, just realize it!" she said and turned around to the door. She walked angrily out of his bedroom. It was their first big argument, which made the no talk to each other in two weeks. They became friends again, when Owen saved Cristina from two mean girls, who were about to shove her down in the sand on the playground.

"Don't mess with my friend, otherwise you will have to do with me" he said to the two mean girls - Erica and Rose.

* * *

They had math lesson, when a 10-year-old Cristina felt something hit her shoulder. She glanced at Mr. Webber, and gently reached down. She felt something small. She took up it and looked at it. A crumpled paper. She unwrapped it slightly and read "I can see the years have been hard on Mr. Webber. I mean, thirty-five and without hair already…so sad". Cristina knew very well who wrote it and threw it to her. Owen Hunt.

She turned her head slightly and grinned at Owen, who smiled cheekily at her. "You want us to get into trouble?" she whispered.

"Maybe -" he was interrupted by Mr. Webber, who cleared his throat, crossed his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Miss Yang, could you repeat the last sentence I said?" Mr Webber asked.

"I-I can't" Cristina replied quietly and blushed. You could hear Owen's low chuckle coming from behind her.

"Care to share what's so funny, Mr. Hunt?" Mr. Webber sighed.

"Nothing" Owen replied, looking away.

"Well, I'm sure the two of you will enjoy two hours in detention after school" Mr. Webber smiled before he turned back to the black board.

"Stupid old man" Owen muttered. Cristina giggled quietly and threw the crumpled paper on him.

"Your fault, clodhopper" she whispered. Owen threw back the crumpled paper but happened to throw it in Webber's direction and hit his head. Owen looked terrified.

"Good job" his curly haired friend said. She clenched her lip, trying not to laugh out loud. But she failed - hich made Owen laugh. Their teacher turned slowly around and looked at the two. Every pupil in the classroom looked eagerly among the three persons.

"Miss Yang and Mr. Hunt, go to the Principal's office. Now" he said, in a high tone, and wrote a note. Cristina and Owen looked at each other and got up at same time. They both took their note from Mr. Webber, as they passed him. There were giggles and wolf-whistles from the other pupils.

"You know what, we don't need to go to the headmaster. We're in trouble now anyways. What about a ice cream?" Owen said with a mischievous smile and slowed down in the corridor.

Cristina smiled mischievously back.

"Okay, but you pay the ice cream" she said, firmly.

"Deal" he said and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her toward the Exit. The next moment, they sat on the bus, on the way into town. It was the first time they played truant.

* * *

"Owen, come on! It's dark" a 12 year old Cristina groaned and followed him in the meadow. "It is only 50 meters left, lady Impatient. What do you think I should do?" a 12 year old Owen rolled his eyes, turned around and grinned. Cristina stuck out her tongue.

"Leaving me here alone in the meadow, until I die of hunger, thirst or the wolfs eat me alive" she snapped back.

"Dummy, wolves are just in the woods! But it's not such a bad idea ... "Owen replied, smiling. Cristina banged on his arm, which made him laugh more.

They continued teasing each other until they approached their place. The place with the tree and the two swings.

"Look closer" Owen said, excited, pointing at the tree. Cristina looked closer and directed her flashlight on it and saw her name and birth date carved in it.

"Did you do it?" she was surprised.

"It's your 12 year birthday, have you forgotten?" he said.

"I told you I did not want to celebrate it-"

"So?" he began to tickle her. "Say you want to celebrate your birthday, otherwise I'll not stop". Cristina squirmed out of his grip and giggled loudly.

"Well, well I want it. Then give me your present, "she said and pouted.

"Wait, who said I have a present?" Owen said teasingly as he sat down on the grass.

"Nice try, Clodhopper" Cristina sat down next to him.

"Here, Curly" Owen gave her a small present. She opened the present slowly. She could feel Owen's excitement.

"Hey, why so slow?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of what's in it" She confessed "What if a frog jumps out or a spider? You're always doing stuff like that".

"Come on, not on your birthday" Owen nudged her. Cristina smiled and pulled off the tape. She looked at the silver bracelet with a small, shiny star pendant. She was surprised. She didn't know that Owen had good taste about stuff like that.

"See the back of the star" Owen said. Cristina turned it on and saw the small text "BFF".

"Aww, when have you become so sweet?" She said teasingly. Owen blushed red, which was almost the same color as his hair.

"Hey, I've always been sweet" he argued.

"Not for me. You've dolls" she grinned.

"They're action figures!" he pointed out.

"Don't worry, you're still my best friend - always!" Cristina said, and looked up at the red-haired boy. "Thank you".

"Oh, it's nothing" Owen shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and turned to hug him.

"When did you become humble?" She whispered in his ear.

* * *

A 12 year old Owen sat alone on the tree branch. The same tree, which he had carved in Cristina's name. His beloved G.I Joe lay in his lap. Owen took a leaf from the tree and tore it in anger. Another one, another one and another one. He could feel that his cheeks was wet, but he ignored it. Why would he waste tears on someone who was already dead, who could not see him cry for his sake? In that moment, he hated his father Sam. It wouldn't have happened if his father hadn't been focused on his dream of the military life. And now there was nothing left of his father - all of him was blown apart. Owen looked down at his GI Joe and the green, camouflaging patterned clothes reminded him of his father. His anger rose, all he had left from his father - was a fucking action figure. He felt disgust towards G.I Joe and threw it hard against the tree next to the branch. He looked at it, as it ended up on the pool of water with a splash. When he looked at the wet action figure, he felt regret. It was the only thing he had from his father.

He didn't know how long he sat there, when he heard the sound of someone who climbed the tree. He felt strangely relieved to see the curly-haired, pretty girl climbing up to him, with his beloved, wet G.I Joe under her arm.

She sat next to him on the branch. They looked quietly at each other. She didn't talk, he didn't talk. In that moment, Owen needed just her presence, and they both knew it.

He felt her tiny hand slip into his hand and squeeze it hard. He squeezed back. They sat there, in the dark. In the silence.

* * *

"Please, don't go. You're my only friend" a 13 year old Owen murmured, stared at her with sad eyes. He knew that her father's death has been hard for her and he wanted to be there for her. Especially when he knew how hard it was to lose a father. A 12 year old Cristina looked down at ground, she had always difficult to resist his puppy-eyes.

"Helen lives in Beverly Hills" she said, looking up. Her eyes were empty of emotion. He didn't like to see her that way, tortured and empty inside.

"But you hate her. You can stay with me. My mother and my brothers like you so much" he said and hugged her hard. She hugged back, without any force.

"Helen always say no," she said. Owen sighed sadly, and held her closer. He did not know how he would survives without his only real friend. The one who understood him and who cared about him. The one who comforted him when his father died in the war. They have grown together for 6 years and these years have made them closer than anything else. They did almost everything together.

"I will miss you, you're my best friend," he whispered in her soft curls and nuzzled his nose in her hair, as he used to do. He would miss the lovely smell of her curls and the sound of her laughter. Her jeans overall, her sparkled brown eyes, her teasingly way and how kind she can be. He would miss how they used to swing together, climb in the tree, their little sleepovers, fight over the remote control, their role plays and their arguments about if action figures are dolls or not - basically everything.

"Me too" she replied and held him closer. He could feel the wet spots on his shoulder. He knew she was thinking of her father in the moment.

"Cristina! We have to go now" her mother Helen Rubenstien called, as she stepped into the car. Her new husband, Saul, already sat in the driver's seat.

Cristina turned and looked, before she turned back. Their eyes met, the sad brown and the sad blue. Owen remembered why they were best friends from the beginning. There was an immediate connection between them, it was as if they were made for each other. He wiped away her tears and smiled softly.

"Bye, Curly" he said and hugged her again, in an attempt to encourage her.

"Bye, clodhopper" she released him. She turned and went, with a few last glances at him. It took out everything of him not to run after her.

It was the last he saw of her. The little curly girl. At least that's what he thought. He was alone and depressed for several months, he missed her terribly and no one understood him. But eventually he got some new guy friends. But he never had someone as good friend as Cristina. He never forgot the little curly girl.

* * *

**Now**

Cristina heard someone familiar say "Cristina Yang?". She turned and looked shocked into a pair of blue eyes. It was a red haired, slightly muscular guy with a leg in plaster. He looked shocked, like her.

His eyes was blue, so blue. That was how she recognized him. She could hardly believe it. There was the guy who gave her the bracelet with star pendant. The bracelet which she had worn for almost her entire life, even now.

"Owen Hunt? Is that you? "She asked, with a slight smile. He had really grown and become a real good-looking man. A perfect woman catch. He was not the small, sweet redhead guy with action figures, whom she knew from childhood. But she could recognize the little boy in him.

They smiled at each other.

**_30 minutes later_**

"So you're really a fireman?" Cristina asked and took a sip of tequila. Owen grinned.

"Yeah" he said. "My childhood dream". She laughed.

"True ... at least one of us got the dream fulfilled," she said. Owen chuckled when he remembered her childhood dream.

"Oh, it sounded as if your Hogwarts-dream was not fulfilled," he said teasingly. She nudged him.

"Very fun. The plan went in the hell, and I am now a coroner and work with dead people. Just got promoted to a job here" she said.

Owen couldn't help but wonder the entire legal medical thing might have something to do with her father's unclear death. He took a few sips of the whisky and examined his old friend - she looked happier but he could still see a bit of pain in her eyes.

"Dead people ... it sounds like a dream job" he said, and both laughed quietly.

"But honestly, I'm glad it was so, otherwise I would probably never meet you again," he said smiling, he really meant it. He never thought he'd be so happy to see her again - but he did. She looked back at him and smiled softly.

"Me too".

End of the evening, he asked her "Where do you live now?".

"I live now with my friend Meredith, until I find an apartment" she said. Owen thought quickly, his roommate had just moved out and there was an empty bedroom.

"I may have a idea" he said. Cristina looked up, curiously.

* * *

_**A half year later **(The part is **M-rated** and it's the first time I write sex. So, be considerate with it)._

They became very close as roommates, it felt like the old days and they became closer and closer for every day. They quickly remembered why they were best friend at the time. But this time, it was different. They quickly realized that they had always had feelings for each other and it was stronger than ever.

There was constant tension between them. It had been a few times when they almost hooked up, drowning in their drunk status. The other one didn't think the other felt the same. Until Cristina got a job offer back in LA and she took the chance to escape her feelings for Owen. Owen was pissed off, he didn't even know about it until the week before and he didn't know what he will do. He was used to being with her every day and he always thought it was a step closer to the truth for every day. He certainly did not want her to go.

"Oh, is that the thank you I get for all my help?" Owen yelled to his roommate and closed the fridge with a bang. Cristina turned around, angrily and threw her books in a moving box.

"Why are you fucking so pissed off?" She yelled back.

"Because you always forget to buy food!" he replied, loudly and came closer. They were so close that he could feel the heat from her body. She glared at him. Their eyes stared and they could feel the desire that had been built by anger. She was only wearing her tiny shorts and a halter top, who offered him a good look at her creamy, smooth skin. Dammit.

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked, heated.

"No... damn it... I love you, that's why" he said, heated like her. They stared at each other, it was one of these atmospheric of sexual tension. But this time, they both knew that they wouldn't leave it. A gaze exchange was enough and a second later their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Tongues swirled around each other in steamy movements, their body burned with need for each other. She moaned in his mouth and he could feel how it hardened in his pants. She could feel it but didn't stop to kiss him. And she pulled him closer, and he took it as a yes.

Cristina continued with taking his t-shirt over his head as Owen pushed off her haltertop and shorts. She slid off his pants and underwear and threw it asides. Their kiss became deeper, as they explored each other.

Her hands wandered down until she got to his cock, she caressed his erection as their kiss deepened. Owen groaned och grabbed her hand.

"I want be inside of you now" he whispered between kisses and lifted her up. "I have been waiting for this".

"I know, me too" she replied between kisses as he carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her on his bed and she was spread out on the bed. He took in the view. It was the most beautiful he had seen. Creamy, flawless skin. She has slight breasts, firm and perky, a tiny waist with slight rounded hipbones and slim legs. A red underwear was the only thing left on her. His erection was almost painfully hard of see her.

"Come on, don't tell me you're one of those who like to have it slow, slow" she teased and pulled him into a kiss. Their bare skin rubbed as he kissed back with the same passion and bite easily on her lips as he quickly took off her underwear with one hand.

"Slowly, slowly, Curly" he murmured with a mean smirk and entered her slowly. She reacted in pleasure and her legs was wrapped around his waist, to go deeper. Each thrust, she moaned in a seductive way that spurred him on even more. His heart pounded as he quickened his pace. He felt her fingers nails digs in his back. The touch made him moan of pleasure and go more deeper.

"Hell, I hate you" she grasped against his ear.

"No, you don't" he buried his face in her hair as he went faster.

"True..." was all she said.

It was the way they found out about each others feelings. Cristina never moved out, and from that moment, Owen knew that they had each other. Forever.

**The End**

* * *

_******What do you think? ****Please review, I always appreciate them. **_

_******LouisVuitton11**_


End file.
